


One Sided Sleep Overs Kinda Suck

by animevegan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Katsuki Yuuri, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Victor takes such good care of him, Yuuri is such a sweet baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animevegan/pseuds/animevegan
Summary: Yuuri wants to have more "sleepovers" (cuddle sessions) with Victor, but he's not very confident in his cuddling skills. This time instead of turning Victor away, he asks Victor to teach him.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	One Sided Sleep Overs Kinda Suck

Yuuri's half asleep when Victor knocks on his bedroom door. 

"Yuuri! Let's have a sleep over!"

Yuuri groans, quietly enough that Victor doesn't hear. He said yes once two weeks ago, and learned that by sleepover, Victor really means a cuddle session. Yuuri isn't very... physically affectionate. He definitely can't say he disliked the touch and back rub he got, but he feels bad because he isn't sure how to reciprocate it. He knows Victor hasn't been begging him every other night since then just because he wants Yuuri to feel nice. 

Yuuri gets up, turns his lights back on and opens the door. Victor smiles at him. "Ah, I've been waiting for you to say yes!" Yuuri sighs. "We have to talk first, Victor." Victor looks a little nervous, but he enters Yuuri's room anyways because he knows Yuuri really isn't that confrontational. If it were something that was seriously upsetting him, he wouldn't have let Victor in his room in the first place. Yuuri sits on the bed and Victor sits right next to him. He leaves Yuuri absolutely no space.

"Victor," Yuuri sighs, "I.. well. This is embarrassing." Yuuri is blushing. Victor thinks it's cute. He reaches for Yuuri's hand and surprisingly, Yuuri lets him. "Victor, I really enjoyed last time. It was nice. I felt good, but I think you ask for a sleepover often because you're looking for me to cuddle you back. I... um. I don't know how. The reason I haven't let you back is because I don't think its fair that I don't reciprocate, and I've been too embarrassed to ask you how to do that until now."

Victor smiles at Yuuri. He thinks it's sweet that Yuuri has to ask. He forgets that Yuuri has not been in a relationship. "It's a step in the right direction that you felt comfortable with asking me, Yuuri. Thank you," Victor says, gently, "If you want, we can lie down and I can show you what I like? Is that okay?" Yuuri nods. "Good."

"First, let's talk about last time. Was there anything you didn't like? And was there anything you really liked?" Victor asks. Yuuri is a little bit uncomfortable with this question, but he knows Victor knows that too and he's not asking because he likes making Yuuri uncomfortable. He realizes as Yuuri is thinking that Yuuri might not know how to express what things he liked and didn't like. 

"I started by pulling you into my arms and rubbing your back. You felt really tense at first but that seemed to mellow you," Victor starts. "Y-yeah. I liked that a lot. It made me feel really... safe." Victor chuckles at Yuuri's stutter. "Great. And when I started playing with your hair?" "I liked that too," Yuuri says, already seeming less flustered, "And when you-you kissed my forehead and my cheeks. That was nice." 

Victor hums. Yuuri is getting comfortable and they haven't even touched each other yet. His heart melts at the idea that Yuuri feels less awkward having what would have been a very awkward conversation a few months ago. Victor likes how much Yuuri has warmed up to him. "Honestly, Victor, there was nothing I didn't like," Yuuri finishes. 

"Very good. I'm happy about that. I'm gonna hold you now, okay?" Yuuri nods. Victor pulls him closer, hands under his armpits until Yuuri is on his side against Victor. "So... Yuuri. You could start by playing with my hair, or cupping my cheek and stroking it with your thumb.."

Yuuri's fingers find their way into Victor's pretty hair. Yuuri hasn't really ever touched it, just the top of Victor's head. It's a little awkward, but knowing Yuuri wants to reciprocate, so desperately that he asked Victor to show him how, makes it very, very comforting. Victor rubs Yuuri's back. 

"You're doing great, Yuuri. This is perfect. Want to try rubbing my side?"

Yuuri is a lot better at that. His hand is so gentle and soft. Victor thanks god he's not ticklish there. If Yuuri accidentally touched his armpit, though, he'd jump quite high off the bed. He should tell Yuuri that, he thinks. "By the way... if you could avoid underneath my arm with such a light touch, I am very ticklish there." Yuuri nods. 

Yuuri starts to do things Victor hasn't asked him to. He kisses Victor's jaw and his collarbone. "Quick learner," Victor teases, giving him a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'm doing okay?" Yuuri asks. Still so self conscious. "Yes, Yuuri. You're doing amazing. Thank you."

Yuuri isn't really sure what to do with his feelings for Victor. They're there, alright, but what's he supposed to do? Kiss Victor first? He's never kissed anyone. He thinks he'll wait until Victor kisses him. He's not sure he'd be ready for that, even if Victor kissed him right now. He's just fine with waiting. 

He thinks he's starting to fall asleep, though. Victor has stuck his hand under Yuuri's shirt to rub his back more intimately, and well, it's lulling him to sleep. He's slowly starting to forget to reciprocate, and he feels bad. "It's okay, Yuuri," Victor whispers into his ear, "Go to sleep, love. That's what we're here to do." 

So Yuuri lets Victor lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been writing since I was in 7th grade and now I'm a freshman in college! This is my first time ever publishing anything I've written... I hope it's not too bad lol. I would love any constructive criticism. Thanks so much for stopping by!


End file.
